nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons Racing: Re-Slimmed
Nicktoons Racing: Re-Slimmed is a kart racing game published by THQ Nordic for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, Xbox One, Xbox Scarlett, Nintendo Switch and PC (via Steam), released on November 22nd, 2020 to Nicktoons franchise. It is an expanded remake of the original Nicktoons Racing (1999) released on the original PlayStation/Game Boy Color/Game Boy Advance systems and also features content from other Nickelodeon franchises. Sypnosis Time to go to Slimmed in the Raceway for a Brand New Nicktoons Racing featuring a bigger roster of racers, tracks and arenas. Plot/Story Mode Modes *Story Mode *Local/Offline **Single Race **Reverse Race **Race Cup Tournaments **Splash Challenge **Splash Tournament **Knockout Race **Knockout Tournament **Survival Race **Super Survival Race **Time Trial Laps ***Endurance Races **Tag Races **Splash Tag Races **Collection Challenges **Target Challenges **Countdown Challenges **Track Creator Mode *Online *Nickelodeon Store *Leaderboard/High Scores *Options Characters Returning Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Tommy Pickles *Angelica Pickles *Arnold Shortman *Helga G. Pataki *Eliza Thornberry *Darwin *CatDog *Norbert and Daggett *Ickis *Stimpy *Mystery Rider New Characters (Base Game) *Mitchell Van Morgan *Gavin O'Neal Davis *Martin J. Moody *David Jessie Drake *Nicholas Dunn *Scottie Salmon *Ebony Nichole Lewis *V-07 Blanka *Valerie Ann Gupton *Sarah Lynn Meadows *Carolyn Ashley Taylor *Jennifer Hooker *Preston *Lina Fitzgerald *Lakeisha James *Brock Clark *Pierre *Kwame Alston *Dusty Riddle *Amber *Dr. Alexander Payne *Amanda Payne *Airsailor Caption *Elder Typewritor *Anthony Nyugen *Marquessa *Genola *Welton Payne-Smythe *Metal Mitchell *Metal Gavin *Summer Savage *Princess Savannah *Morbis Deltaburg *Thug *Thage *Gooigavie *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Squidward Tentacles *Pearl Krabs *Mrs. Puff *Larry the Lobster *Karen the Computer Wife *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Man Ray *Scooter *Don the Whale *Mindy *King Neptune *Dennis *BlackJack *Master Udon *Chuckie Finster *Phil and Lil DeVille *Suzie *Reptar *Dil Pickles *Timmy McNulty *Todd McNulty *Ty McNulty *Terry McNulty *Teddy McNulty *Kimi Finster *Savannah *Harold *Z *Gerlad Johannsen *Pheobe *Rhonda *Sid *Harold *Stinky *Eugene *Lila Sawyer *Curly Snaps *Lasombra *Rocko Wallaby *Heffer Wolffe *Hilburt *Ed and Bev Bighead *Peaches *Really Really Big Man *Donnie Thornberry *Oblina *Krumm *Winslow *Treeflower *Barry the Bear *Chelsea Beaver *Stacy Beaver *Ren Hoek *Mr. Horse *Powdered Toast Man *Timmy Turner *Cosmo and Wanda *Poof *Chloe Carmichael *Trixie Tang *Tootie *Chester *AJ *Mark Chang *Vicky *Denzel Crocker *Foop *Crimson Chin *Crash Nebula *Veronica *Elmer *Sanjay *Jorgen von Strangle *Remy Buxaplently *Tad and Chad *Juandissimo *Tooth Fairy *Cupid *Blonda *Binky *Anti Cosmo and Wanda *Head Pixie and Sanderson *Otto Rocket *Reggie Rocket *Twister *Sam *Ginger Foutley *Courtney *Miranda *Macie *Dodie *Carl and Hoodsey *Jimmy Neutron and Goddard *Carl WHeezer *Sheen Estevez *Cindy Vortex *Libby Folfax *Nick Dean *King Goobot *Ultra Lord *Professor Calamitous *Jet Fusion *Beautiful Gorgeous *Jenny Wakeman *Brad Carbunkle *Tuck *Sheldon Lee *Vexus *Vegas *Misty *XJ3, XJ2, and XJ1 *XJ4, XJ5, and XJ6 *XJ8 and XJ7 *Tiff and Britt Crust *Aang *Katara *Toph Bei Fong *Zuko *Azula *Ty Lee *Mai *Jet *Iroh *Korra *Amon *Tenzin *Mako *Kuvira *Bolin *Jinora *Zaheer *Lin Beifong *Mr. Blik *Gordon Quid *Waffle *Katilda *Human Kimberly *Mr. X *Mrs. X *Tuesday X *Truman X *Glowface *El Tigre *Frida Suárez *White Pantera *Plata Peligrosa *Puma Loco *Black Cuevro *Dr. Chipotle Jr. *Señor Siniestro *El Oso *Voltura *Sartana of the Dead *Django of the Dead *Dark Leopard *Golden Leon *Tak *Jeera *Lok *Flora *Fauna *Belly Juju *Traloc *Keeko *Zim *Gir *Dib *Gaz *Tak and Mimi *Otis *Pip *Freddy *Peck *Daisy *Bessy *Ghost Ben *Duke *Hannah *Miles *Abby *Bessie Higgenbottom *Ben Higgenbottom *Penny Lefcowitz *Happy Higgenbottom *Portia and Gwen *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Boog *Oz *Yo *Russ Poopatine *Lenny *Man-Arctica *Marsha *Berry the Ice Monster *Chimp Chomp *Fanman *Sigmund *Yum Yum the Gum *Wizard Tooth Fairy *Robot and Monster *Ogo *Globitha *Sanjay and Craig *Megan Sparkles *Hector Flanagan *Belle Pepper *Mr. Noodman *Tufflips *Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Tucker Foley *Jazz Fenton *Paulina *Vlad Plasmius *Dash Baxter *Valerie Gray *Dani Phantom *Ember McLain *Dark Danny *Walker *Youngblood *Skulker *Star *Nicolai Technus *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Keswick and The Cheif *Verminious Snaptrap *Larry *Ollie *Francesco *The Chameleon *Bird Brain and Zippy *Mikey Munroe *Bunsen *Amanda Killman *Darcy *Sophie Sanders *Beverly *Buhdeuce and SwaySway *Rambamboo *Ketta *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Techna *Aisha *Roxy *Harvey Beaks *Fee *Foo *Dade *Claire *Jeremy *Princess *Mikey *Rooter Wellington *Kratz *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *April O'Neill *Master Splinter *Shredder *Casey Jones *Tiger Claw *Master Udon *Bebop and Rocksteady *Pig *Goat *Banana *Cricket *Lincoln Loud *Lori Loud *Leni Loud *Luan Loud *Luna Loud *Lynn Loud *Lucy Loud *Lana and Lola Loud *Lisa Loud *Lily Loud *Clyde McBride *Liam *Tabby *Rusty *Zach *Andrew *Artie *Penelope *Chess Club *Marty Malach *Stella *Ronnie Anne Santiago *Sid Chang *Bobby Santiago *Carlota Casagrande *Carlos Jr. Casagrande *Carlino Casagrande *Carlito Casagrande *Chandler *Ansi and Olly *Saraline New Characters (DLC/Nickelodeon Store) *Felicity (Guest) *Diego (Guest) *June Bailey (Paramount Animation/Guest) *Ladybug (Zag Heroez/Guest) *Cat Noir (Zag Heroez/Guest) *Everest (Nick Jr.) *Frankie Stein (Mattel/Guest) *Draculaura (Mattel/Guest) *Clawdeen Wolf (Mattel/Guest) *Wendy Wonders (Mattel/Guest) *Lori Creaser (Mattel/Guest) *Rachel Finster (Mattel/Guest) *Captain Man and Kid Danger *Charlotte and Vendetta *Pinky Malinky *JJ Jameson *Babs Byuteman *Dora and Boots (Nick Jr.) *Diego and Baby Jaguar *Blue (Nick Jr.) *Molly (Nick Jr.) *Gil (Nick Jr.) *Butterbean (Nick Jr.) *Shimmer and Shine (Nick Jr.) *Marshall (Nick Jr.) *Chase (Nick Jr.) *Rubble (Nick Jr.) *Skye (Nick Jr.) *Daring Danny X (Nick Jr.) *True and Bartleby (Nick Jr.) Skins Main article: Nicktoons Racing: Re-Slimmed/Skins Vehicle Customization The player is able to customize their kart similarly to Activision's previous kart-racing remake Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Customizable parts include kart bodies, wheels and extra stickers that can be applied. Parts can be bought by using Nick Coins which can be earned by playing Story Mode, online and local/offline races & smash challenges. Bodies & Decals *Classic **TBA *Boatmobile **TBA *Patty Wagon (from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) **TBA In progress... Wheels *Classic *Boatmobile's Wheels TBA In progress... Paint Jobs In progress... Stickers In progress... Race Tracks/Smash Arenas The game has multiple tracks in it, consisting of every track from the original Toy Story Racer and newer ones from Toy Story 2, 3 and 4 (given how Toy Story Racer was originally based entirely on the first film itself), along with extra tracks based on other franchises created by Pixar Animation Studios. Original Tracks TBA From Nicktoons Racing *Reptar Raceway *Dam Prix *Rancid Raceway *Bikini Bottom Blowout *Race Madness *Beaver Fever *Nearburg Rally *Safari Speedway *Monster Mania *Pickles Parkway *Gritty City Circuit *Bongo Bangup *Big City Clean Up (Splash Arena) *Beach Soccer (Splash Arena From the TV Shows TBA Weapons/Items TBA Downloadable Content In the game, the player can buy downloadble content such as skins, characters and kart parts with Pizza Planet Tokens they earned earlier during the game. Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty Pack *Felicity *Diego TBA The Adventures of Kid Danger Pack *Captain Man and Kid Danger *Dangermobile (kart parts) *Swellview (race track) Mattel Pack *Frankie Stein *Draculaura *Clawdeen Wolf *Wendy Wonders *Lori Creaser *Rachel Finster *Sweet 1600 Car (kart parts) *Monster High (race tracks) *Enchatria, California (race tracks) Nick Jr. Pack *Dora and Boots *Diego and Baby Jaguar *Marshall *Chase *Rubble *Skye *Everest *Blue *True and Bartleby TBA Transcripts Main article: Nicktoons Racing: Re-Slimmed/Transcripts Quotes Main article: Nicktoons Racing: Re-Slimmed/Quotes Achievements & Trophies Main article: Nicktoons Racing: Re-Slimmed/Achievements & Trophies Reception Trivia * TBA Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nicktoons Racing series Category:THQ Nordic games Category:Video Games Category:Video game franchises introduced in 2020 Category:Racing video games Category:Single-player video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Multiplayer online games Category:2020 video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 5 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox Scarlett games Category:PC games Category:Unreal Engine games Category:Remakes Category:Rugrats and All Grown Up! characters Category:Hey Arnold! Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Danny Phantom Category:Spongebob Category:Mitchell Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Rocket Power Category:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Category:Ren & Stimpy Category:Dora the Explorer Category:Blue's Clues